


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Thief Levi, Cop/Criminal AU, In Fact I Regurgitated Some Of This For This Request, Interpol Agent Eren, Kissing, M/M, Once Had An Idea For A Fic Like This, Oneshot, Writing request, gifted, i hope you don't mind, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Interpol Agent Eren Jaeger has been chasing The Pardus Thief for three years.....quite unsuccessfully. He's been drugged, hit, tossed into hedges, and cuffed to several objects with his own cuffs by the end of his time with the criminal. One fateful evening on a stakeout he and his partner, Marco Bodt, catch the alarms blaring. This chance to catch the thief, however, fails miserably. Fortunately, he was left a clue as to where the man will hit next, by the very mastermind himself. Eren and Marco head off to Italy once the message has been decoded and things take a turn for the scandalous when Eren get's handcuffed, receives a tempting job offer, and finally lays eyes on what lies beneath the leopard mask.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rittaikidou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rittaikidou/gifts).



> Hey guys! Welcome to another filled request by your's truly! I had such a blast writing this one, and this one is dear to my heart, because I had a very similar fic idea in mind, called All Along the Watchtower, via the whole 'use a criminal to take down others' route and I never got around to fleshing out the idea. This request took what little I had written and allowed me to finally use it and play around with some things. Thank you, thank you, to a beautiful soul, Rittaikidou, who sent in this request. Darling, your love never goes unfelt nor unseen. I've seen you on several of my works and I appreciate the support more than this filled request and my words can convey. Readers like you keep me going so, once again, thank you. I hope you'll enjoy this and take the fact that this is a long oneshot because I just wanted to write it forever. Please enjoy, everyone!
> 
> ~All my love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Marco, I swear to god if I miss him again because you keep channel surfing ---"

"What's that, Eren? You telling me you _want_ to listen to the equivalent of Russian Taylor Swift for another god knows how many hours in this cramped, busted ass car?" Marco rolled his coffee eyes as he pushed the scan button on the old Crown Vic's radio for the umpteenth time in the last few moments.

Smacking his hand away from the radio, Eren groaned "I really don't give a shit! We're here to do our _jobs_ not pay attention to Russian pop queens on the radio. That fucking cat faced asshole is going to be crashing down into this place before we know it; we need to be watching. I'm _not_ letting him get away this time."

Hand held over his mouth in futility as he tried to hide his snicker, Marco glanced over at his partner "You've been saying that for the last three years, man. I don't honestly think --" just before he could finish his sentence the blaring of the museum's alarm sounded in the brisk night air jarring them both in their seats. Both suddenly cursed under their breath as they scrambled to get out of the car and run the short distance to get inside the Moscow Kremlin.

Immediately the drastic temperature fogged Marco's glasses slowing him for a second as Eren went on ahead of him, determined to catch the criminal in the act. Pistol drawn he headed to the main hall of the Armory where the crown jewels of Moscow were currently on display. He'd been staking out the museum for the last week knowing that his target had set his sights on them. It seemed his intuition had been spot on, now if only he could make to apprehend the man fast enough.

Once he reached the displays he turned his head over his shoulder noticing the significant lack of his partner's presence but someone else's within the room. Scanning the area, his eyes finally fell to a petite figure dressed in a skin tight, black body suit in front of the window leading out to the balcony. Without a doubt in his mind he was staring down his query, the man's signature mask gave him away. A white masquerade mask covering half of his face with metallic navy piped swirls surrounding the eyes and a lapis lazuli stone beneath the nose with a few short, sparkling whiskers jutting out from it. The short ears attached to it had tufts of white and silver spotted fur lining them had given the man his feline appearance and thus causing him to be dubbed _‘The Pardus Thief’_ , though Eren much preferred Feline-Faced Asshole or some variation of the term.

Raising his pistol to the man's chest he raised his voice "Freeze! Interpol! Put your hands above your head and drop the bag!" 

Voice unlike any he'd ever heard, soft yet taunting....and alluring, the thief chuckled and complied with the direction dropping the cinched black velour bag in his hands "Well, well, this is quite the unexpected surprise. It seems you've _finally_ caught up to me, Agent. Took you long enough." As the man snorted air through his nose grinning impishly towards him, Eren rolled his eyes and stepped forward slowly with one hand pulling the handcuffs from his back pocket. Breathing a sigh of relief he began lowering his pistol as he took a singular step forward.

Getting complacent was his number one mistake; for the Pardus Thief was not one to be trusted nor taken lightly. Often times, more than he’d have liked to admit, he’d wound up blindfolded and handcuffed to some object as the man escaped. Just as he began to think back, an extended kick of the thief’s left leg he sent Eren’s pistol flying before grinning and backflipping out to the balcony where Eren followed in time to just see him go head first over the railing. Had he been just a second soon he might have been able to secure a hold on the man's wrist but unfortunately, this time he hadn't managed to make it in time. Peering over the edge, he was however, in time to see the man drag the line from which he'd repelled from and look up to bow to him before making his exit.

"Son of motherfucking bitch!" Eren practically screeched at the top of his lungs, stomping his foot as the man disappeared into the night.

"Whoa! Easy! What's up, what happened?" Marco posed as he narrowly avoided a wildly thrown hand.

Eren sighed deeply and gestured towards the balcony as he walked back into the room "Our thief made his getaway," looking down, he caught a glimpse of the small black bag at his feet and looked to his partner "but it looks like he didn't get away with the jewels!"

Grabbing the bag from his feet, he tossed it to Marco who was grinning ear to ear as he opened the pouch examining the contents before dropping to his knees, howling with laughter "Ahahahaha! Oh are you sure you stopped him from making off with the jewels?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, that was in his hands when I cornered him," Eren's brow furrowed as he spoke, concerned as to why Marco was posing such a question and laughing so crazily.

Unfurling his palm, he removed a handful of plastic aquarium gemstone rocks handing them to Eren "Oh yeah, just a second, let me tell Nemo and the gang you got their aquarium decor back!"

The rage building in his veins was indescribable as he examined the jagged little glittering pieces of plastic "SON OF A SHIT SNACKING WHORE, THAT LEOPARD-FACED FUCK!" 

"At least he, hahaha, left you some, ahaha-- sorry, sorry, some parting words!" Marco couldn't help his vivacious laughter as he handed over the sliver of paper, shimmering navy ink reflecting in the lights.

 

 **_Take these jewels and return them where they belong -- your local aquarium! Nice try, Agent, I commend you for getting this close. Your steps are finally almost matching my own, so here, I give you a hint:_ ** **_Find me where the wine and sunsets match my mask and actions, where the temperature rivals the heat of your blood, where the beautiful function of majestic, symbolic icons of art, fashion, and design await._ **

**_I'll be seeing you, Agent, In bocca al.....leopardo delle nevi._ **

****

Eren stared at the note in a mix of frustration and bewilderment. He could have sworn that he’d got him this time but apparently he’d not made it so. How this man managed to so swiftly evade his capture both pissed him off to end yet also managed to intrigue him. Whoever this man was he was astounding. His acrobatics alone were impressive, but he was clever and elusive just like the animal for which he was named; it made him all the more alluring.

Somehow he knew that he’d screw this up, that he’d managed to elude them for the umpteenth time and he’d prepared something to get under his skin. It wasn’t the first taunt, but it certainly was the first he’d given a clue to where he would be. _Why now,_ he wondered, _what made this time special_?

While he was lost in thought, Marco snuck up behind him, reading over his shoulder as he zoned out “So, he’s left us a breadcrumb has he? Interesting. He’s never done that before.”

Shaken from his thoughts by his partner’s words, Eren snapped from his daze “Huh? Oh, oh yeah, no you’re right. I wonder why now. I guess we better get back to HQ,” immediately he rushed his finger to the tip of his nose “nose goes not telling Erwin!!”

Too late in his reaction, Marco cursed loudly “Fuck! Dammit, Eren! Why do I have to tell him?! It’s your fault!”

Eren cackled to himself as he laced his fingers and placed his hands behind his neck “Because you lost.” He walked to where his weapon his landed and holstered it as his side before turning to place his tongue between his teeth “So, haha.” Marco only groaned as the two headed back downstairs to the main reception area of the museum. While Marco walked outside, to no doubt be berated for letting their thief manage to walk away with hundreds of thousands, if not millions, worth in gems again, Eren focused on informing the guards of the situation and calling in a forensics team to scan the area and schedule the usual cleanup crew and the insurance investigators to handle the museum’s claim.

It was a tedious process but it had to be done. There was a protocol to follow and god forbid they screw up again; it’d be their ass. So maybe their boss wasn’t that much of a hard ass, he just liked to get things done in the best and most effective way by following the guidelines. Erwin Smith was just a rather ‘by the books guy’ and once they reported back in all hell broke loose. Eren and Marco were both sentenced to their desks for a bit while the crime techs analyzed their parting gift. No fingerprints had been found on the note but the analysis had returned of the ink. Originating from an Italian company, linguists had begun to unravel the coded message giving away the location of where their thief would likely target next: The Nine Pathways Of Vicenza’s Jewelry Museum.

Of course. It only made sense for the jewel thief to aim for one of the biggest displays in Italy. Each section of the note applied to Italy and he’d felt so stupid that he’d let it slip past his mind so easily. Marco and Eren retired for one evening of report work and headed off to their separate ways. While lounging around at home Eren began to wonder if he’d ever catch this guy. Somehow the enticing thief managed to give him the slip and humiliate him often. His work at the agency before that thief dropped in from the sky had been superb and now he was stuck with a barely clearing percentage of cases. All his time was wrapped up in this one mysterious man whose only identifying marks were hazy blue eyes, a leopard mask, and his petite frame. Eren knew nothing else of the man and that only make him like a phantom he tried to grab; it only slipped through his fingers.

That night he lay about thinking of everything that had happened but prepared himself for the next morning. Erwin had put him on and Marco on the first flight to Italy where they were to pose as guards inside the museum. Thankfully both he and Marco could play the part rather well; tanned skin, brunette, rather tall. There were only minor differences between them such as Marco actually being Italian, having freckles dusting almost every inch of flawless skin, having slight wave to the upper his hair, while the underneath remained shaved, and being around 6’3”. Eren had softly tanned skin, cinnamon hair that brushed the tips of his ears, and had the brightest turquoise eyes around. It was fairly obvious that he stuck out but they all knew the thief wouldn’t deter his plans for something simple as a stakeout. He obviously hadn’t before.

Painstaking hours drug by at an agonizing rate while they pretended to make rounds around the halls and exhibits. Each platform and exhibit displayed millions of dollars of fine jewels shown no where else in the world not to mention the security was top notch and nigh impossible to circumvent. While waiting Eren began to let the thought sink in that he wanted to hide and watch how this guy did it. Surely the museum could also benefit from seeing how to prevent the same techniques from being used again. The Pardus Thief was at the top of Interpol’s most wanted list of non-violent offenders so he could take him in without catching him red-handed but where was the fun in that?

Marco breezed past him and turned to see him in a daze “Hey!” Snapping his fingers in front of Eren’s face, Marco sighed “Geez, pay attention! Chief is gonna have our ass if we let him out of this again. Stay sharp.”

“Yeah,” Eren answered as he jolted back to reality “uh, sorry about that. Go check the east branch again. I’ll cover the west.”

“Sure,” Marco nodded as he shuffled off down the hall. Eren proceeded to do as he said he would and check out the west displays again. He carefully headed down the hall and swiveled on his heels once he reached the dead end. Shifting to return to the center of the first floor, Eren began to walk back. Only when he head a soft mechanical whirr did he turn and attempt to pinpoint the sound. Coming from within a display, Eren narrowed his eyes towards the risen glass case heaved upon a cross of sandy granite with the smallest windows along the side. To his astonishment there was a small black rectangular box attached to the glass emitting a soft vibration.

Confused at the purpose, Eren stared in bewilderment while a satiny voice sounded to his left “It’s bypassing the infrared sensors inside the glass. Eventually the continued vibration will also weaken the glass yet allow the tiniest thing passage through. Using a hookwire I can easily slip it through the side, detach the sensors, and pop the top right off. Clever isn’t it?”

Eren stiffened at the words and lowered a hand to his pistol “If it’s so clever then why did you tell me?”

“What’s it matter? It’s only one method I use,” came the impish reply.

Turning, Eren was met with a familiar masked face who bowed dramatically “It’s odd to waste time talking isn’t it. I’ll have your ass in handcuffs before you can blink, Pardus.”

“Oooh, kinky, Agent,” the thief snickered as he rose from his bow “but the last time I checked, I’ve been winning this round for three years.”

“Guess that means it’s time for it to finally bite you in the ass, huh?” Eren asked.

Watching one eye blink through the mask, the thief shrugged “Well, if you insist on being that kinky maybe I’ll volunteer.”

Clearly taken aback by the response, Eren screeched as he drew his pistol “This is serious! Stop saying it's kinky! Put your hands in the air and step back from the display.”

“Now, he shows me his gun? Oooh,” he chuckled as he only slipped closer, shoving Eren’s arms aside as he slid up to his chest. The thief was now close enough so that their breath intermingled. He could catch a whiff of the man’s cologne; woodsy and soft. God, if he’d been anyone else as he placed a hand on Eren’s belt, twisting around to his back, running his hands all along his body he’d have turned into a pool right there. Something about the way this man touched him ignited a fire deep in his bones he’d didn’t know he could feel.

Purring at his ear, the man whispered “Such a shame a body as nice as your wastes around for Interpol. You could be useful to me…..in more than my bed. How about it? I’ve noticed how swift your motions are, how quickly you think, how bold you are, how smart; Agent Jaeger you and I could make millions together.”

“That’s why you left me a note? To invite me to the party?” Eren asked curiously.

“And I know that you’re intrigued by me,” he replied as he moved to stand with his chest pressed against the barrel of Eren’s pistol “but you won’t shoot me. No, you want the glory of taking me alive if you catch me. There’s something pulling you, isn’t there? You’re curious about me. I think you don’t want to take me in because you love the thrill of the chase. You love it when someone challenges you but mostly, I’ve been sneaking around you and you haven’t moved once. You really could have taken me at any point. Why wait?”

“I---I….don’t know,” Eren answered as he fought with himself for the answer. Why hadn’t he taken out his leg, made a blow at the solar plexus, and taken him in? “My partner will be here shortly. You’re not getting away.”

The thief sighed and placed his hands on his narrow hips “So naive. Listen; do you hear anything aside from us? I paid tall, tan, and handsome a visit before I came to see you. I didn’t need him interrupting but don’t worry he’s in a rather deep sleep. I need to talk with you some more.” Before Eren could think a silver cuff was being slapped around his right wrist and a forearm collided into his wrist forcing the drop of his pistol. Now, he was once again handcuffed facing down the Pardus Thief. What a cycle to get stuck in. Quickly the second cuff was hooked but not to his second hand; to the thief’s.

He hated how easily the lithe man could move. In the blink of an eye he was handcuffed to his quarry as he began staring him down. Eren paused, thinking of how to use this situation to his advantage. If he pretended to go rogue he had the opportunity to drop more than the thief, an entire network, and it would be the biggest bust of his career. Ambition was often the enemy of success in those cases however. If anything he could still bust this thief and then maybe he could flip the tables. The agency had used several high name criminals to catch others. Maybe this thief could help help. He’d offered him a deal so it was only fair he do the same.

“Let’s say I’m in,” Eren posed “then do I get to see your face? Know what to call you?”

“I’m not scared of a camera,” the thief replied as he pulled off his mask and slung it across the floor. Black hair shined beneath the fluorescent lighting setting off alabaster skin to a beautiful, striking contrast. His features were sharp and elegant with slopes that took his breath. Why did he have to be attractive? The way his attire left nothing to the imagination of his slender frame had Eren’s mind in the clouds.

His cheeks flushed, Eren cleared his throat “Erm---"

"Aww, what's the matter, Cutie, cat got your tongue?" The man teased.

Finally finding his words, Eren responded "If you’re not scared of cameras why hide until now? What makes _this_ moment special?”

“Why, you’re here of course,” he replied as a grin curled his lips “and because you won’t remember it by the time we’re finished here.”

Eren shook his head “You intend to tranquilize me?”

He nodded “Yes, so do ask whatever you want. You’ll only recall bits and pieces when you wake.”

“Name,” Eren asked.

Inching closer, the thief’s pale lips grazed his ear _“Levi.”_

“Eren,” Eren offered in return before his words were stolen from his lips. For a moment it was difficult to register the feeling of the warm, velvet lips taking his. By the time he gave into the pull he felt that fire in his body erupt. Kissing Levi was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Maybe it was the bad boy, maybe it was the air of mystery, maybe it was something but whatever it was he wanted more of. Slipping his tongue past Levi’s lip he decided to deepen the kiss much to Levi’s surprise. Without a second of hesitation, Levi gave in.

As he pulled away from Eren, Levi sighed contentedly “Mmmm, curiouser and curiouser. You kissed me like you want me, Eren.”

“I’d love to have you,” Eren smirked dangerously before reaching for the small stun gun at the small of his back “and I will. So get back over here. I want a little more of the cat's tongue.” Levi caved and stepped into range just as Eren pressed the electrified bolts into his left side. Once his body dropped, Eren made sure his head didn’t hit the floor and laid him down as he grinned “But maybe you can call me when you get out of prison. This game of cat and mouse is over. Give us your cutter, your fence, and details on the bigger fish around the world I know you have and maybe we can work out a deal. Or, you work for me as a CI and go undercover in the operation against the arm’s dealer Kenny Ackerman. Whichever route you take though; Marco will not forgive you for tranq’ing him so I’m gonna hit ya again with this and you’re gonna go out. When you wake up we’ll be back at HQ. Sorry, but this time, Pardus---Levi, _you lose.”_

 

 

__


End file.
